Our Crazy Life
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: Jack;the poor boy, and Elsa; the snow Queen fell in love. That is until he drowned. When he gets a second chance from Manny, but can't remember anything, can Elsa help him?(Jelsa. Jackson Overland in the beginning)
1. Chapter 1

**Please follow/favorite/review.**

**This is set in Colonial times when Jack was still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

"Jack!" Emma and I shout at the brown haired boy. He turns around sticking his tongue out at us before turning around and starting to run again. For a guy with no shoes and really tight pants, he can run _fast. _

"Come on Overland! Emma and I are getting tired back here, and we want our chocolate! You have to share!" I shout panting alongside of Jack's eight year old sister.

"Sorry girls, but Jack don't share! I never have and never-Whoa!" He stops suddenly turning to face us.

"Jack!" I screech as I try to slow myself down, but fail when I crash into Jack's chest. We both fall down, me on top of him. We both hear giggling to the right of us and look to see Emma holding the bag of chocolates I bought for all of us.

"You little stinker!" Jack laughs and I get off of him standing up. I dust off all the dirt on my dress that gathered there from the fall. She giggles and runs away with the chocolate. We both look at each other having the same idea.

"Get back hear Emma! Remember the last time your brother took Anna's chocolates and ate them all?" She stops running and turns to face us.

"Yeah, I had corn shoved up my nose for a whole month!" He says to hear, coming closer.

"Yeah that was funny!" She laughs and I give her a look motioning to the chocolate she had in her hand. "Oh..Jack you take it!" She throws the bad at him suddenly and he sees it just in time to catch it.

"Yes!" We both shout and high five each other laughing.

"Can we go to the castle Elsa? I want to see Olaf and Anna!" Emma says giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could do. I smile at her and nod.

"Of course we can! Come on" I say starting to walk in the direction of the castle.

"Race you there!" Jack shouts suddenly running past me.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Emma pouts before running after him. I shake my head at the two siblings.

* * *

"Anna!" Emma yells happily jumping into my sisters arms.

"Em! Has Jack been treating you good? If he hasn't just tell me and I'll beat him up for you." Anna jokes and causes the youngest one here to laugh.

"No, not yet at least." She says causing Jack to roll his eyes.

"Where's Kristoff?" I ask noticing the presence of the blond headed man wasn't here.

"Oh, he went out to the town square to buy some more carrots for Sven." Anna says shrugging.

"Oh ok, how has your relationship been with him?" Anna's face brightens and hands Emma to Jack.

"Oh it's been great, he's so nice! But you already knew that if course!" She laughs and sits down on the couch.

"That's good" I say and sit next to her while the two Overland siblings shove chocolate down their throats. They catch my stare and point accusing fingers at each other.

"She ate it first" Jack said as soon as Emma say, "He ate it first." Both of them still had chocolate filled mouths. Anna and I laugh. Kristoff comes through the doors suddenly.

"What are you all laughing at?" He turns to the right noticing who was here. "Never mind" He shakes his head laughing.

"Kristoff!" Jack and Emma shout running over to him. He picks Emma up, and uses his other hand to high five Jack. Once he puts Emma back down on the ground Jack jumps up into his arms. He easily catches him. Anna and I burst out laughing.

"You know Jack, either you're too skinny, or I'm really strong." He says laughing.

"Hmm" Jack says tapping one if his fingers on his chin pretending to think about it.

"I would say both." He laughs and drops Jack on the couch next to me. He leans over to Anna and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. While I aw at their cuteness, the siblings make puking sounds causing us all to laugh.

"If you keep acting like that Jack, you won't ever get a girl." Kristoff says and Jack stands up.

"Who can resist all of this?" He jokes gesturing to his body. We all raise our hands.

"I can, but I can tickle 'all of that'" Emma says jumping on top of him tickling him.

"S-sis stop!" Jack laughs really hard. We all smirk at each other and join in the fun.

"T-this is f-fair at all!" He gets out before laughing again causing us to laugh.


	2. Cooking

**Hello! Anyone else in the R5 family? Nope okay, I'm going to try to make this story long because I always rush into things. So right now I'm just writing this in Colonial times. For now...?**

**Please follow/favorite/review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen**

* * *

"Emma hurry up!" Jack shouts from in the water with no shirt on. I blush thinking about Jack's form with no shirt before scolding myself.

_Don't think like that Elsa! He's just a friend..yeah that sound right._

I take a deep breath and calm myself down, ridding the blush away before Jack could see and tease me about it.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in the river too?" Jack asks raising an eyebrow at me smirking.

"You don't think I'm going in that freezing cold river do you?" I say mocking his previous actions. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Come on Elsie! Isn't that your line though? 'The cold never bothered me anyway?"

"First of all, I told you not to call me Elsie! Second of all, I'm only in a dress." He shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Just take your dress off. You still have your panties and bra on right? Or we can go skinny dipping." Jack snickers.

"Jackson Overland!" I scream still beat red of what he just said. I don't even think of what I'm doing when I jump in the river on top of Jack.

"Hey look! You're in the water!" Jack laughs while I glare daggers at him straddling his lap.

"You planned this!" He nods about to answer but we hear someone clear their throat behind us.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something?" Emma snickers. We both blush and I quickly get off his lap.

"You weren't, just your brother being a idiot like usual." Both girls laugh and Jack pouts.

"So are you going to join us Em?" Jack asks patting the water around him causing ripples to form.

"Heck yeah!" She says before canna balling in creating a big wave to form and hit Jack and me. Once she resurfaces we all laugh together. Life couldn't get any better...I couldn't ask for anything better. We were in the water for the rest if the day until the sun went down.

* * *

"Hey Jack?" Emma ask pulling on his hand getting his attention as we were all walking in the woods.

"Yeah Em?" He asks looking down at her.

"Mom asked me to ask you if you have found any opening jobs yet." He smiles at her sadly.

"Well that's a big fat no if I don't lie."

"There's an opening at the baker that just opened up." I say looking at him.

"That's nice, but I can't cook if my life depended on it."

"That's okay! I can teach you! Just drop off Emma since we'll be up past her bed time.

"But I'm not tired!" Emma says before yawning.

"Yes you are young lady" He says picking her up holding her to this chest.

"Thank you Jacky" Emma smiles at him tiredly snuggling more into his chest before falling asleep.

"Jacky?" I whisper and Jack's ear questionably. He laughs softly and nods.

"Yeah, that was her fist word. She usually just calls my Jack now though." Elsa nods and sees Jack's cabin come into view.

"I'll just wait out here when you put her to bed." I say as we get to the front if the house.

"Okay, I'll only take a second." After he said that, he walked in the well lit house. he comes out a couple minutes later.

"Ready?" He asks taking a hold if her hand. She smiles at him and nods

* * *

"Okay, now just stir the stew." I say and he nods taking the spoon from my hands and puts it in the pot starting to stir slowly.

"Am I doing this right?" He asks nervously

l laugh and nod "Yes Jack, it's not that hard." He laughs also

"It really isn't...Thanks for teaching me some of this."

"It wasn't really teaching, I just showed you how to stir something..."

He shrugs "More than I could do before" I laugh and shake my head Waving goodbye to him when he had to go


End file.
